Un supuesto corazón de hielo
by Gaby Eli Alexz
Summary: Porque Pansy Parkinson no era tan Reina del Hielo como daba a parecer. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y ambientes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __abril __"__Pansy Parkinson__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

Aun recordaba esos momentos en Hogwarts. Aquellos donde la sangre no importaba, las serpientes bajábamos nuestras defensas y nos divertíamos como pocos sabían que lo hacíamos. Éramos muy unidos a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran sobre los Slytherin. Tomé un cuadro de mi mesita de noche, aparecía yo de dieciséis años con aquel chico un año mayor.

Mi apariencia era perfecta y él se veía tan sexy como siempre. Aun recordaba el momento que nos habíamos tomado esa foto, en una de nuestras escapadas. En uno de esas clases expresas sobre cómo romper las reglas que él me dio.

"_Las reglas están hechas para romperse" _me decía él.

Aun recordaba cada una de sus salidas, gracias a él se sentía libre, gracias a él logró sobrevivir a esa terrible guerra, a pesar de que él no lo haya logrado.

* * *

_Estación de Hogsmeade, Septiembre de1995_

—_Pansy._

_Reconocí su voz al instante, una sonrisa intentó asomarse entre mis labios pero tenía que mantener la reputación que mi madre esperaba: "La Reina de Hielo"._

—_Adrián —susurré mirándolo a los ojos mientras que él se acercaba y tomaba mi mano para alejarme del bullicio._

_Era el primer día de mi sexto año y él ya me estaba metiendo en problemas._

_Sentí como nos alejamos de todos los estudiantes y nos adentramos un poco al Bosque Prohibido. Él y yo no éramos pareja ni novios ni nada de eso, eramos amigos con derechos, y era lo mejor que podíamos ser._

_Me apoyó en el tronco de algún árbol y se acercó a mí besándome con pasión con permiso mío. Lo despeiné un poco antes de alejarme y sonreír como tenía todo el verano sin hacer._

—_Si no estamos para la cena nos van a castigar —dije intentando hacerlo entrar en razón pero él solo sonrió divertido y acercó sus labios a mi oído susurrando:—Pero nos castigarán juntos hermosa, será más divertido._

_Rodé los ojos divertida pero le sonreí ampliamente asintiendo. _

—_Esta bien… entonces ¿Qué haremos?_

—_¿Qué te parece pasear un rato por el pueblo? _

* * *

Ahora solo me quedaba eso, los recuerdos y quizás un par de fotos. Y aunque haya pasado ya algún tiempo, nunca lo olvidaré, porque cada vez que veo esa foto todos los recuerdos me llegan a la mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

_Batalla de Hogwarts._

_Me había tocado batallar a favor del lado oscuro, no podía hacer nada en contra de mis padres y sus creencias, me habían amenazado y no pensaba perderlos. A ninguno de mis seres queridos. _

_Estaba espalda contra espalda con Adrian Pucey, el chico que había aprendido a amar a lo largo de los años. Era bastante triste que despues de no haberlo visto en todo el año nos encontráramos en esa batalla tan estúpida y salvaje._

_No nos habíamos separado en toda la noche pero un hechizo me hizo saltar lejos de él y perderlo de vista. Continué lanzando maleficios y maldiciones a todo lo que se moviera mientras que con la mirada lo buscaba. _

_Intenté visualizarlo entre tanta gente y muertos que cuando lo encontré corrí en su dirección aun manteniéndome a salvo a base de hechizo protectores. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un segundo, nos sonreímos al saber que él otro estaba bien._

_Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un rayo perdido, una maldición perdida, que iba en su dirección. _

—_¡ADRIAN! ¡Cuidado! —grité desesperada._

_El volteó pero no hubo oportunidad de nada. El rayó impactó contra su pecho tirándolo al suelo mientras notaba la vida perderse en sus ahora muertos ojos verdes. _

_Corrí a su dirección con lágrimas inundando mis ojos y lo abracé con fuerza para luego besar sus labios sin vida. _

_Lo tomé entre mis brazos con dificultad y crucé todo el campo de batalla, defendiéndome cuando algún hechizo se dirigía hacia nosotros con algún hechizo de defensa, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Ahí lloré su muerte._

_Y me convertí en la Reina del Hielo que mi madre tanto quería._

* * *

Cinco años había pasado de eso y yo, Pansy Parkinson, seguía con mi corazón de hielo.

Un supuesto corazón de hielo, porque aun en estos momentos, cuando miraba esa foto una lágrima escondida por una pequeña sonrisa salían a la superficie.


End file.
